Title undertermined for now
by Icefyre93
Summary: Amy Cullen joined the Olympic coven ten years after Renesmee was born and became one of the family now she is living a life by herself around her family that are all mated even her niece has her mate. After Alice she's Amy's mate she has to make a decision to leave or not... Will Amy risk her family in order to find the one thing she wants most in her life. OC story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I finally figured out how this story is going to go and hopefully it goes over well, It's more about my two OC's than the original character's to twilight but don't you worry, I love all the original character's to not have them in this story everything from Edward being all depressed, to Alice being a shopaholic, even Leah's bitchyness will be in it.

Chapter 1: Finally found

Amy's PoV

Sitting in the backseat listening to my headphones as they blared music in my ears I was finally able to tune out my family, I was the only single person in my family. Alice had jasper, Emmett had Rosalie, Bella had Edward, and Carlisle was with Esme, even my niece Renesmee had Jacob. I new I wasn't alone my family loved me but it was times like these when my family would be together and each couple would be holding on to each other whispering to each other that I felt the most alone. I was happy with my life except for the one thing I longed the most for in my life, I wanted to find my mate, after two hundred years alone how could anybody blame me. I climbed out of Emmett's jeep and ran into the forest to get my mind away from Edward before he could say anything.

I ran to my favorite tree and climbed up to my usual branch, sitting down and looking out over the forest of Forks "when am I going to be happy" I could feel the burn in my eyes from tears that would never fall. I felt arms encircle me and new that Renesmee was sitting with me like usual "Auntie are you going to be alright?" her soft voice sounded sad and I felt awful for making my friend feel that way "Ya, Nessie I'll be alright" we sat in the tree together for a couple hours until Edward came looking for Renesmee and I knew since I was going to stay Edward would try and hear what I was thinking and really I don't need him in my head.

The moon was high in the sky when I finally walked through the front door of the main house to find everything quite which for this family was very unusual; I walked into the living room and found everyone but Renesmee sitting in the living room silently thinking to themselves.

When I walked in Carlisle looked up at me with sad eyes "Amy we all need to talk" I nodded and sat down across from Emmett and Rosalie in my favorite chair and waited for someone to start because obviously this was about me.

"I saw someone" Alice whispered so lowly that my I had barely been even able to hear her even with my vampire hearing.

"Who did you see, Alice" I asked maybe with a little too much force behind it because Rosalie glared at me

"Amy calm down, please sweety" Esme said softly, Esme looked just as sad and heartbroken as Carlisle did then I figured it out

"Alice you saw him didn't you" I jumped up "Alice, please tell me I need to know, please what did you see"

Alice looked up at me "I saw you leaving us then you with a man kissing you" my insides were bursting with happiness, this only meant one thing, Alice had saw me and my mate together

"Wait how did you see that if I never decided to leave" Alice shook her head "I don't know I just did"

I nodded and smiled "so what did he look like" I couldn't help it as the words fell out of my mouth

Rosalie jumped up from beside Emmett "Amy is that really all you care about is what this man looks like?" she yelled at me "Didn't you hear Alice she saw you leaving this family, your family"

"Rosalie it's fine" Carlisle started but was cut off "No Carlisle it is not fine she doesn't even get what she's doing to this family"

"What is it that you think I'm doing to this family Rosalie?" I shouted over her, Rose looked at me then back to Emmett

"Amy you are a part of this family just as much as Alice, myself, or Bella we are all sisters and you leaving would not hurt just us but yourself as well" she looked back at me and I could see the watery tears in her eyes.

Carlisle looked between us and then back to Esme, who walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, oh how I loved her hugs they always calmed me down, "Amy, Rose is telling the truth, it will hurt everyone in this family if you leave but we can't hold you back and we can't expect you to live your life by yourself if this man is in fact your mate then you have to find him and bring him back with you so this family can finally be complete" Esme's words hit me deep and I could feel the love radiating off of every syllable.

Alice came over and hugged me and Esme together and then all of the family joined in the hug and I couldn't help but think that this could be the last family hug that I was a part of, I had to find my mate or else I would never be happy, and that was when I decided that I had to leave but no matter what happened I would be a part of this family again only they would be accepting two people back into their home.

After spending about three hours talking with Alice about her vision I found out that my mate looked to be about nineteen years old which was cool with me since I looked to be only seventeen yet I'm actually over two hundred years old, he was maybe five foot eleven or six feet tall which means he is going to tower over my five foot three stature, his hair was a dirty blonde colour, his eyes a stunning greyish blue colour, and he was strong and muscular. The description Alice gave me just made me want to find him even more.

I walked into my bedroom and looked around at all the pictures of my life until I came to the one of me back when I was human, it was a drawing done by a young man that for the life of me I could not remember his name all I know is that the picture was drawn for me when I was seventeen shortly before my eighteenth birthday and the end of my human life.

The picture showed my red hair and at the time my glowing green eyes, I can remember that many people always said I was beautiful. My alabaster skin was a strange thing to see back then for someone like me, my family was never wealthy so I worked with my father as a trapper with my father which meant that I always was in the sun I was just never able to tan my skin any darker no matter how much time I had, I had a little bit of freckles under my eyes and across the bridge of my nose, my father said it always made me look younger than what I actually was.

My human life wasn't something that I like to reminisce because it was like an unstoppable movie, it wouldn't stop until it was over, and then I remembered him. His name was Adam Krink and he was one of the shape shifters from the La Push tribe, he imprinted on my human self and I fell in love with him, I could remember every second of my past life with him, my outdoor wedding with him, the beautiful white gown I wore and the native robes he wore over the suit I forced him to wear, he looked funny but he refused to not have the robe so we agreed on both, I could remember the little girl that Adam and I had together, her name was Angel and I loved her with all my heart. We we're a happy family and we lived off the land for a few years until the war between Canada and the United States when my small family was attacked by two vampires one night and that is when my husbands, my daughters, and my life ended but I dint stay dead and now I'm alive over two hundred years later.

I felt two sets of arms wrap around me as my legs gave out and my mind blanked all I could feel is the fire that stopped my heart so many years ago and it felt like my body was erupting in pain. After about ten minutes of feeling the burn that I was so used to I then noticed that I was lying down on my body with a pair of feminine arms wrapped around me I looked up and saw Bella holding me with Edwards looked down at me with worry in his golden eyes

"Amy are you alright" Bella's soft voice filled my ears as she softly squeezed me, being a mother to Renesmee had made that a basic instinct for her even when she wasn't with Nessie, Edward gave a soft chuckle to that and smiled probably reading my thought still.

"Yeah sorry to worry you guys" I stood up and looked down at the broken glass around the frame that held my painting and frowned "thank you… both of you" I knelt down and grabbed the frame and painting "I guess I should stop thinking about my past"

Edward was standing beside me in seconds "Amy don't ever forget about your past, your human life should always be with you, you have the best memory of your human life than any vampire I have ever met"

I looked up at Edward "Edward my life was good, I was happy, healthy, a mother, a wife, my life wasn't forfeit I had another option it was just taken from me" I glared at him "Edward, you we're going to die Carlisle changed you so you would live, Esme was next to dead when she was changed, Rosalie was beat so badly she had no other option so Carlisle changed her, Emmett was attacked by a bear and almost killed if it wasn't for Rosalie bringing him to Carlisle he wouldn't be a vamp neither, Bella would of died from birthing Renesmee her choice was made as soon as you to consummated your marriage, all of you had no other option." I started cleaning up the glass as I continued to berate him "me I had another option but it was stolen from me, my life was taken from me, for you to tell me that I should remember all of it, who the hell do you think you are" I threw the glass shards into the waste basket. "Edward I'm not saying that I'm not happy with the life I'm living, I am happy, I just wish that I didn't have to remember how my life ended."

He nodded his head looking at the ground "I'm sorry Amy"

Bella stood up beside him "Amy although you might have had a bad end to your life can you not say that what you remember of your father and mother, your husband and baby girl, can you not say that you're happy that you can remember all of that" I knew she was right, Bella was always right.

I looked between them, Bella was always happy and ready for anything and Edward was always trying to keep her safe and out of harm's way, something I swear he picked up and held onto since she was a human not too long ago, they we're perfect together I just hoped that me and my mate we're just as perfect. Edward smirked then looked up at me with a big smile. I nodded and they walked out of my room leaving me alone maybe I could relax in piece for a while before school started in, I looked at the clock, great I had only two hours to relax and a half hour to get ready for school. I laid down on my bed and grabbed my ipod out of my pocket to charge it for the next day. Plugging it into my speaker/alarm clock to charge, I turned it up blasting some good ol' Luke Bryan over the speakers and closed my eyes to relax for the little time I had


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So the last chapter introduced Amy Cullen my Original character vampire that I think is going to be in many stories to come because she is awesome, this chapter however is about my second OC his name is Logan Carter and this is his chapter. I'm looking for a Beta reader as well so if someone is interested they should pm me, So R&R please oh and all the cars, bikes, OC's can be seen through these links

Amy Cullen:  
user/Icefyre93/media/Amy-cullen_ .html?sort=3&o=6

Logan Carter: user/Icefyre93/media/LoganCarter_ .html?sort=3&o=4

Logan's Car: user/Icefyre93/media/Loganscar_ .html?sort=3&o=2

Leah's BMW Motorbike: user/Icefyre93/media/LeahsBike_ .html?sort=3&o=5

* * *

Chapter 2: Leave it all for something better

Logan's PoV

I was finishing the oil change in my car when my cell phone started ringing "Damn it" I mumbled to myself as I crawled out from underneath my car. I walked over to my work bench and pressed the speaker phone and said hello.

"Hi, is this Logan Carter?" An older voice came over the speaker

"Ya, you're talking to him" I said as I walked back over to my car "who's this?"

"My name is Charlie Swan I was a close friend of your father's" his voice cracked at the mention of my late father "Tyler and Emily were close family friends and Emily made me promise to find you if she ever passed away"

"What the hell are you talking about" I was under my car so I didn't know how well he could understand me but I continued "I'm pretty sure my mother would of told me about you if that was the case"

"Yes, she probably would have if she knew she wouldn't have had a chance to say goodbye" Charlie continued "look your mother told me to watch out for you, so I would like you to move to Fork's Washington to live closer to your parent's home"

What was this guy talking about I can't just leave on a wish from a stranger "Why would I leave my home, my job, my life." I finished putting my oil pan back securely and crawled out from my car again as I talked "I am a mechanic in Canada, I have my own place, I'm an adult I don't need someone watching over me"

I could hear Charlie shy on the other end "look me and your dad grew up together, we we're like brother's and we promised to take care of each other's loved ones if something was ever to happen to one of us." Charlie was determined about this "When your father died, I tried to get your mom to move back as well but she wouldn't take you away from school, she didn't want to put stress on you with moving and changing schools, she loved you too much."

Charlie swallowed loudly "Emily made me promise that if anything was to ever happen to her that I would get you to live in Forks the same place that your father and mother both grew up in. And you say you have a good job well, I talked to a friend of mine and got you a job down here as a mechanic at twenty dollars and hour, plus all the training you could want."

"Charlie you are a stranger to me, you're telling me that I should move, that you have a job lined up for me" I walked over to the sink I had in my shop and started washing my hands "how do you think that sounds from my end?"

Charlie chuckled "It does sound strange but I'm not a stranger to you, when you were young like two or three years old do you not remember being babysat by a little girl by the name of Bella?"

I tried to remember and it flashed in my mind "Ya, I remember Bella," I walked out of the bathroom and over to my hangers "Why you know her?"

Charlie laughed "of course I know her I'm her father" he continued to laugh "you see I am not a stranger I'm a close family friend of you mother's and father's and I'm trying to do what Emily asked me to do, so how about you agree with me and come down to Forks?"

"Alright Charlie I'll come down to visit how about that and if I like it there I'll move" I took off my cover all and hung them up "Now I just finished changing the oil in my Trans Am so I'm going to take it for a drive and next Monday I will come down for two weeks and we will see what happens" I grabbed my cell phone and keys off the work bench "I'll call you when I'm in Forks until then goodbye"

"Alright Logan we'll talk then" He got his way so he finally was going to shut up "see you soon Logan" and with that he ended the call and so did I.

Sitting down behind my steering wheel I started my baby, pressing the button on my dash the garage door opened and I took off into the streets.

_Two weeks later_

I drove down the two lane road, looking around at the forest surrounding me and I could have sworn I saw a giant black wolf running along the edge of the forest with a smaller grey wolf following it, I couldn't take my eyes off of them until I heard a loud horn and snapped my eyes back to the road to see I was in the oncoming lane. I quickly whipped back into my lane barely missing the Mercedes that was driving down the road, I looked back at the forest along the road and didn't see anything but trees so I went back to driving down the small road and into the town of Forks, I was probably just seeing things anyways.

I called Charlie when I reached the sign that said welcome to Forks and he answered on the second ring, "Hello, Chief Swan speaking" wow chief of police

"Hey Chief, its Logan" I waited for him to speak again

"Oh, Logan you're here, good" he continued to give me directions to his house but I zoned completely out as I saw a girl pull up beside me on a gold and black crotch rocket at an intersection.

This girl was smoking hot, her skin was a beautiful copper colour, and her hair was a beautiful shiny black colour I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked at my car beside her and smirked but I could see the glint in her eye that everyone had when looking at my car, everyone instantly fell in love with it, it was a classic. The light turned green and she turned west while I kept going straight, I went back to talking to Charlie as he directed me to his house.

I arrived at Charlie's shortly after two in the afternoon and he walked out of the house to greet me, as he walked up memories flooded my head of times when me and Bella would play together and he would watch over us, sure I was six years younger than his daughter but the age never seemed to bother either Bella, or me.

"Hey Chief, how's it going?" I smiled to him as I grabbed my duffel bag from my backseat.

Charlie smiled and held out his hand "It's going great how about you"

I shook his hand "It's good kind of excited to be some where's else than work" he threw his arm over my shoulder and directed me towards the house.

"Man, you look just like your dad did at your age, but you definitely have your mothers eyes, I nodded and he smiled "Sue set up the spare bedroom for you to stay in"

"Sure thank you Chief" I walked into the house after Charlie and looked around as more memories flooded my mind, I could feel the happiness of this place like I had never left and everything in my life was right again and I was running around with Bella chasing me as my parents talked with Charlie and Renee

"Sue, I would like you to meet Logan Carter" Charlie introduced me to the native woman that was standing at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious.

Sue whipped her hands on the apron that she was wearing and walked over to me and Charlie "Hi, my name is Sue Clearwater"

She held out her hand and I shook it introducing myself "Logan Carter ma'am"

"Charlie has told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you" she turned back to the stove "I know you're going to like working with Jacob he's a nice boy"

"So Jacob works at the mechanic shop?" not really asking anybody directly just hoping for an answer

"Well actually he owns the shop and he employs a bunch of his friends and he said he would employ you as well" Sue said as she stirred the large pot of food on the stove "He's actually coming over tonight to talk to you" I nodded my head.

"Hey Chief could I put my stuff in that bedroom you mentioned" Charlie nodded and stood up

"Follow me, I'll show you to it" He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, I followed him upstairs to the last door on the left "This was Bella's old room and now it's our spare bedroom" he opened the door and I walked into the bedroom "Um, sorry about the purple bedding, it's just what we had"

I put my bag down "It is fine Chief, thanks" he nodded his head "So I'll leave you alone up here supper should be done soon Jake's going to be here about four o'clock" He started to walk out but turned back around "oh and Sue's son Seth is coming as well just to inform you" I nodded and he walked out.

I laid back on the bed and thought about my life before my family moved to Vancouver, before everything bad happened in my life. I grew up in this town, I played with a girl I had practically forgotten, had my first kiss down on First Beach in La Push, had my first girlfriend here, and my life was good back then. My dad was a carpenter and built a lot of houses on the reserve, my mom was a stay at home mother and I loved being around her all the time. My parent's decided to move to Terrace way up in northern British Columbia, and my mom started working and my dad continued to do his job. My dad died a heart attack when I was fifteen and my mom lost contact with life and threw herself into her job and practically forgot about me, so I continued to go to school, made sure I passed every class because I knew that no matter what I was going to have a better life. I was living in Terrace with my mom when I was building my motorbike and got the phone call that told me that my mother's car was in a crash and there were no survivors, after that I decide I was going to leave this stupid town that took both my parents from me, and now here's my chance to leave it and be in a place that made me so happy so many years ago.

"Logan, dinner's ready" I heard Sue call from downstairs and I looked at the clock, whoa it was already four thirty where'd the time go, I got up and walked downstairs to see a large native man looking up at me from his chair at the kitchen table

He stood up and was obviously taller than me and I was six feet tall, damn this guy's big "Hi, my name is Jacob Black nice to meet you" I shook the hand he offered

"My name's Logan Carter" I took my hand back and sat down across from him "So you're a mechanic?" Jacob nodded his head

"Yeah, I have a shop down on the reserve" he started dishing himself some food that Sue had put on the table "if you are interested I can show you to it tomorrow"

I nodded and put some food on my plate "Sure, I'm not entirely sure if I'm staying yet though so don't plan for me to start workin' for you" he nodded his head again as he took a forkful of food in his mouth

A younger guy walked into the kitchen with a plate that was empty and kissed Sue on her cheek as she ate "thanks mom this is great" I was right in guessing that this guy was Sue's son "oh, hi my name's Seth" he offered his hand to me

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth "Hi, I'm Logan" he nodded his head and filled up his plate with food, then I realized that Jacob had already finished what was on his plate and filling it up again man these guys could eat a lot.

I finished my first plate and was full but by the time supper was over Jacob and Seth had both had five full plates each, I'm surprised they were as fit as they were with the amount of food they ate. I excused myself from the table and walked back upstairs to grab my jacket, cellphone, and my key's. I walked back downstairs to find that everyone had moved to the living room, I told them I was going for a drive and they all nodded except for Seth who jumped up "Hey, mind if I come with you?"

I shrugged "sure if you don't mind not driving" I opened the door and started out into the late afternoon

"Not at all, just didn't feel like sitting around watching football with them" he smiled and walked over to the passenger door "Nice ride, it's a '78 right?"

"I nodded "ya, it's my baby" I was starting to like this kid, he at least knew something about cars even if just knowing the year of an identifiable car was little "so do you work at the shop with Jake?" I asked dropping into the driver seat and unlocking the passenger door

"No, I work at my mom's grocery store with my sister" I turned on the car and did up my seat belt up "I hang out at the shop enough that I learned a little bit about the car's that role through there" he smiled as I backed out of the driveway

"Hey, not to assume anything, but do you have any idea if theirs is a local with a gold and black BMW motorbike?" I asked as I took off into the local streets listening to my baby's engine purr under the hood "I saw this chick riding one earlier today and something about her just pulled me in"

"I think you're actually talking about my sister" He smirked "she's the only person in this place to ever own one, you see a lot of Harley's around here but she saved up her money and bought herself the crotch rocket" I nodded my head "she rides it everywhere so you'll probably see it more often than not" I had no problem seeing her around a lot, she was hot I just wasn't going to admit it to her brother.

"We just entered La Push just so you know" I looked at Seth and he was watching out the window and from the reflection I could see he was looking for something

"You ever see any large wolves around here?" Seth turned his head so fast towards me I could have sworn he gave himself whiplash

"What do you mean wolves?" his voice was really stern but I could sense something in it that was almost like worry "Did you see one?"

"Yeah coming into town I saw a large black wolf running in the forest at least I think I did" I turned down a gravel road and slowed down so I wouldn't throw up any rocks at my car "but I looked away for a second then back and it was gone so I thought I might have been seeing things" I shrugged "I don't know maybe I was just seeing things"

I pulled into a small spot off the road and climbed out of the car "Why did you come here?" Seth was climbing out of the car and asked me before I could figure out where we were

"I, I don't know something about it just pulled me to it" I shrugged and walked into the forest in front of me "I don't even know where we are"

I heard a growl behind me and turned around to see Seth scanning the forest around us "What's wrong with you?" he looked at me again and shrugged, I turned back around and continued farther into the forest and that's when I saw it, it looked like a wolf only about much larger, its fur was grey and it moved through the forest so fluidly. The wolf was only in view for about ten seconds before it disappeared into the trees "Okay what was that, Seth?" I turned to him and he looked at me questioningly

"What are you talking about?" he looked around "there's nothing here" he started walking back towards the car and I looked back into the forest to see if I could find the wolf again but there was nothing but the fading sunshine.

When I got back to the car there was a large man leaning against my car "Hey get off the car man"

The guy glared at me "Who are you?" something in his voice made me feel like he had complete power between us and it made me uncomfortable "Answer me"

I tried to look the guy in the eyes but something was keeping me from doing it, I was cowering to this guy this random stranger and there was nothing I could do about it "My name is Logan Carter" He looked down at me "I am visiting from Canada"

"Sam, leave him alone" Seth stepped between me and the guy and looked straight at him "He's visiting Charlie and if anything happens to him Sue will kill you" Seth pushed the guy away from us and then I heard a motor bike come to a squealing stop beside my car.

"Leah, get out of here this has nothing to do with you" the guy who I guess was named Sam told her sternly

"Seth come on lets go and Sam get out of here nothing happened here so leave the guy alone" Leah walked around the car and grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him over to the bike "We're leaving and so is Sam" she turned to the big guy "right" she got on the bike and took off with Seth on the back off it

"Logan Carter don't come back here unless invited" and with that he took off into the forest I just came out of

"Asshole" I called after him and went over to my car and got inside it, starting it I took off down the road and onto the main stretch to go back to Charlie's "Who the hell was that guy" I mumbled to myself as I pulled into the driveway and turned off my car to see Jacob standing on the porch.

"Hey Logan, how did your drive go?" Jacob walked over to me "did you enjoy your walk in the woods" he smiled "don't worry about Sam he's a dick until he really gets to know you?" I shrugged and walked past him towards the door "oh, and Logan I'll be here tomorrow to show you the garage and to introduce you to the boys" I nodded and walked into the house and upstairs not even talking to Charlie or Sue. I took off my jacket and laid it down on the computer desk, flopping onto my bed I shut my eyes fell into a deep sleep


End file.
